For the conventional art, the detecting device needs to contact the surface of object for detecting the motion of object, however, this detecting method cannot be applied to the condition the contact to the surface of object is unavailable, e.g. for detecting physiological reaction of burned patient or for securing the hurt people under debris. Thus, plenty of researches were announced to detect motion of object by using ultra-wideband radar system.
In the prior art, the method for detecting the motion of object by using ultra-wideband radar system uses a transmitter module to transmit a ultra-wideband microwave signal to the object. When the object is in motion, receiving time of the ultra-wideband microwave signal reflected from the surface of object to the receiver module would be varied. The researches published before analyzed variation of receiving time of the ultra-wideband microwave signal to figure out if there is any object in motion in the range. However, the methods disclosed in the researches merely identify the distance between the object and the ultra-wideband radar, neither the 2D position of object in space nor the two objects of different location but with identical distance toward the ultra-wideband radar can be identified. In addition, these researches need to proceed the comparison of a first image and a second image to figure out the motion of object.